


Careful, you're extremely hot

by duckfuck



Series: + SUPREME DAYS + [4]
Category: Cow Chop (YouTube RPF), The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista James, Fluff, M/M, Shy Aleks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckfuck/pseuds/duckfuck
Summary: James is a barista at Starbucks and is crushing over the shy Russian twink who comes over everyday to get his daily coffee and cookie.





	Careful, you're extremely hot

"The usual?" James grinned as he saw the familiar face.

"Y-Yeah.." Aleksandr stuttered. A small blush was visible on his face. James laughed at Aleks' cuteness.

"Comin' right up." the barista said and went off to work on Aleks' order. A few minutes later he gave Aleks' his order while the Russian boy paid for the coffee.

"Thank you, James.." Aleks mumbled and gave James a small smile and walked away with his coffee. James' tummy felt butterflies just because of Aleks' smile.

"Ew stop that you two, you're really gross." James turned around to see his friend, also another barista at Starbucks, smirking while cleaning the counter.

"Fuck off, Seamus."

"Whatever you say, baby bear."  
  


James was really happy to see Aleks once again. He was behind the counter, leaning against the flat and shiny wood and staring at the main door. He smiled widely when he saw Aleks walk in, but his smile soon faded away once he saw that his crush wasn't alone. Aleksandr was holding hands with guy and he looked so happy.

 _What the hell?_ James thought and frowned, but faked a smile once Aleks and his supposed boyfriend walked up to the counter.

"Hey James, I'd like a Iced Vanilla Latte and a blueberry scone, please." Aleks asked and James silently nodded, writing the order down.

"And I'll have a Very Berry Hibiscus." the guy next to Aleks said.

 _Asshole forgot to say please._ James sighed and went to work on their drinks. He soon came back and gave them their orders with a fake smile and the asshole forgot his wallet at home and made Aleks pay for his order too. Seriously, James was pissed. He should've put something inside that guy's drink and make him choke and die.

"Thank you James. See you again!" Aleks smiled and left with the guy to find a free table. James wasn't happy anymore. He was hurt.

"Wow, what an asshole." Seamus said as he stood next to James. "You okay?"

"Do I fucking look like I'm okay?" James muttered and stared at Aleks. He looked so happy with that asshole.

"It'll be okay, baby bear." Seamus gave James a soft yet supporting pat on James' shoulder.

"Don't call me that."  
  


After that day, Aleks didn't come so often to fetch his daily coffee. He probably came like, once or twice a week. James was really sad. Seamus tried to comfort James but that didn't help either.

And it wasn't until one day Aleks showed up, looking sad and tired. His eyes were puffy and red, like he'd been crying. It made James get all worried up.

"Aleks? What's wrong?" James asked and Aleks looked into his eyes.

"Jim..h-he cheated on me.." the Russian boy whispered.

"The guy you were with?" James knew it. That asshole. James wanted to kill that bastard for doing that to poor Aleks. The Russian silently nodded. James looked behind Aleks to see some customers coming up to the line.

"Seamus! Can you please help me a bit? I need to talk with Aleks.." James asked his friend who smirked at him.

"Yeah, go now. Comfort him. I'll cover you." the blonde said. James thanked him and turned around to speak with Aleks.

"Stay there, I'll be right back." Aleks nodded and James went into the staff break room to fetch his car keys, his phone and his wallet. He came back and thanked Seamus once again.

"Come with me, Aleks." James said and left the coffee shop with Aleks.  
  


James brought Aleks to his apartment. His small corgi Ein happily welcomed him back and sniffed Aleks carefully before happily barking at him, seeing that he was no threat.

"You can sit on the couch. Would you like anything to drink? Water, coffee, tea, soda water, juice..?" James asked. Aleks sat on the soft cow-patterned couch.

"U-um, just w-water is fine.." he mumled and James nodded before he headed to the kitchen to get Aleks some water.

Once he came back he handed the glass of water to Aleks and sat down next to him.

"Are you.. okay?" James asked. Clearly Aleks wasn't okay.

"N-no.. he fucking c-cheated on me with a woman.." Aleks silently sobbed and took small sips of water. Ein hopped on the couch and stared at Aleks.

"I caught him cheating on me when I went to his house a few days ago. I had something to ask but he didn't answer his phone. He had given me a key to his house and once I walked in, I saw him having sex with a woman in the livingroom's couch." Aleks let out another sob. James rubbed his hand up and down Aleks' back, trying to comfort him.

"A-And I shouted at him. I was so angry. And sad. And hurt. He kept saying sorry but I wasn't having it. I threw the key at hin and a flower vase and stormed out of the house, heartbroken. I locked myself into my apartment and cried and cried." Aleks sighed. "I really wanted to see you. I didn't know who else to go to. I'm sorry I had to drag you away from work, I-I reall-"

"Aleksandr, don't worry. You're important than work. The first time I met that guy, I knew that he was an asshole. He made you pay for his drink. Who does that? Fucking asshole." James grunted. Aleks put the water glass on the coffee table.

"You deserve much better, Aleks. You're really the most amazing person I have ever met."

Aleks stared at James. "Really..?" he whispered.

"Really." James grinned and Aleks gave him a sudden hug. James was surprised but hugged Aleks back, feeling butterflies in his tummy once again. Aleks felt so warm and nice. He smelled nice too.

"Thank you, James. You're a great person." Aleks said and broke the hug but gave James a bright smile.

And James really loved that smile.  
  


And about a week later, Aleks came to the coffee shop to order a coffee-to-go. He smiled again when he saw James behind the counter.

"Hi James."

James grinned. "Hey Aleksandr."

They had a small talk while James made Aleks his coffee. Once James put the lid on the cup, he took a marker and scribbled something on the cup. He smirked when his masterwork was done.

"Here you go, have a nice day!" James said and gave Aleks his cup. The younger one paid and said goodbyes and left.

Some moments later Aleks came back into the coffee shop and walked up to the counter where James was. He grabbed James' shirt's collar, dragged him closer and quickly kissed James on the lips. He released James and slapped a small note on the counter.

"Forgot to tip you." Aleks winked and quickly left the shop again.

James just stood there, his mouth open. Seamus walked next to him and read the note.

" _I think you're hot too. Please ask me out. Winky face ;)._ " he read. "Wow, James. You found a nice one." Seamus smirked.

James took the note and smiled at it.

 


End file.
